The Patient Safe-D(ischarge) project proposes to implement a "discharge bundle" of patient safety interventions advocated by the Joint Commission on Accreditation for Healthcare Organizations (JCAHO), the National Quality Forum, and AHRQ. Consistent with AHRQ's mission, use of this discharge bundle would promote a safe and high quality hospital discharge as patients transition out of the hospital setting. This proposal represents a collaboration among (a) hospitalists, pharmacists, nurses, and patients; (b) The Society of Hospital Medicine; and (c) an Advisory Committee with nationally recognized experts in patient safety, process improvement, transition of care, and prevention of adverse events post-hospital discharge. [unreadable] Specific aims of the Patient Safe-D project are: [unreadable] 1) Implement a Discharge Bundle consisting of: (a) Medication Reconciliation, (b) Patient-centered [unreadable] hospital discharge education, and (c) a Post-discharge continuity check by a clinician. [unreadable] 2) Evaluate implementation of the discharge bundle assessing its level of adoption and acceptance [unreadable] The evaluation strategy will include direct observation of the discharge process by an expert in communication and patient safety using the Roter Interactional Analysis System. [unreadable] 3) Develop an Implementation Toolkit for dissemination of the Discharge Bundle [unreadable] The toolkit will include forms for medication reconciliation, a checklist for discharge patient education, and a checklist for the post-discharge continuity check along with directions and PowerPoint presentations. [unreadable] 4) Disseminate the Discharge Bundle [unreadable] Dissemination will be facilitated by professional organizations such as the Society of Hospital Medicine [unreadable] and American Society of Health-System Pharmacists. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Patient Safe-D project will implement a discharge bundle that improves patient safety at the time of [unreadable] hospital discharge. By helping patients to have a safe hospital discharge, the discharge bundle will reduce medication errors, increase patients' understanding of their illness and treatment, and aid continuity of care. [unreadable] [unreadable]